alicization origenes
by THELZ
Summary: conoce las aventuras de kirito eugeo y alice, estos amigos inseparables y su travesía por uwo pd:contiene spoilers de la 3 temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno demás está decir que este fic tiene material spoiler de la 3 temporada si usted no ha leído las novelas no le recomiendo leer esta historia o leerla bajo su propio riesgo. Pd: si aun así usted tiene ganas de leer esta historia sin tener conocimientos de las novelas le dejare algunas aclaraciones en el final. Consejo si usted no sabe cómo imaginar el mundo de uwo mientras lee piense en que está ambientado en la Europa medieval**

 **Prologo:**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en la iglesia del pequeño pueblo de ruild ubicado al norte del imperio norlangarth, se escuchaba la voz de una joven mujer que había entrado a una habitación donde dormían varios niños arropados en diferentes camas, estos eran huérfanos que la iglesia acogía.

-vamos niños a levantarse tienen que ir a la escuela

-si hermana azariya-dijo un niño soñoliento

-enseguida hermana-dijo otro a duras penas

La iglesia cuidaba a un total de 10 niños todos estaban en un rango de edad de 9 a 10 años, sin embargo había uno que siempre destacaba para bien o para mal

-kirito levántate

-mmm..mmmm

-kirito tienes que levantarte

-mmm 5 minutos mas

-te irás a la escuela sin desayunar

Rápidamente el niño se levanto como si le hubieran arrojado un baldé de agua fría, kirito es un niño de 10 años que fue abandonado en la iglesia desde que era un bebe, tiene una personalidad muy traviesa y es bueno para meterse en problemas. Pero es buen niño, un rasgo característico es su cabello negro. Algo que no es muy común en la gente que vive en el imperio del norte, si no más bien de la gente del continente del sur.

Kirito salió rápidamente de la iglesia para juntar agua del pozo que se encontraba en el patio de la iglesia. Realmente odiaba bañarse temprano y con agua helada.

Luego que entro al comedor de la iglesia que era bastante pequeño y de una mesas de madera que tenían canastas de pan y unos jarrones con leche. Después de rezar a los dioses stancia, soul y terraria y después de desayunar kirito tomo sus cosas en una especie de bolsa de cuero y partió a la escuela con los demás niños.

Ruild era una aldea bastante pequeña se podía apreciar la plaza central donde había una pileta y la iglesia donde vivía se encontraba al frente luego cuatro calles principales que tenían algunas tiendas, pequeñas casas alrededor y casi a las afuera del pueblo algunas granjas. Todo esto rodeado de un hermoso campo verde y bosque. Sin mencionar que ruild está cerca de la sierra montañosa que separa al mundo humano del mundo oscuro.

Kirito llego a la escuela junto con los demás pero aun no entendía nada solo una multitud de niños esperando a que algún adulto los guiara. Vio que todos los niños estaban en grupos nunca fue bueno formando relaciones, es decir se llevaba bien con varios de los niños que Vivian en la iglesia con él. Pero nunca entablo una especia de amistad formal. Kirito vio a lo lejos a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, usaba una camisa de tela azul y pantalones café, el chico parecía que estaba en las mismas que kirito. Viendo que estar solo no lo llevaría a ningún lado decidió hablar con él.

-haaa eto hola

El chico rubio vio a un chico de cabello negro camisa de tela verde que le hablo muy amigablemente

-hola-devolvió el saludo formalmente

-mi nombre es kirito también soy nuevo aquí

-mi nombre es eugeo dime sabes donde debemos ir

-tampoco lo se, oye en que partes del pueblo vives nunca te había visto

-yo vivo casi en las afueras mi familia son granjeros y tu

-vivo en el centro del pueblo, en la iglesia

Mientras conversaban una maestra entro y les explico que por ley de la iglesia, todos los niños tienen un año de formación básica donde aprenden cosas como leer y escribir para luego ser designado a su tarea sagrada.

La tarea sagrada es el trabajo que se te asignara para toda tu vida granjero, herrero, comerciante, agricultor, etc. Sin embargo existe una ley que dice que si una tarea sagrada es terminada la persona tendrá derecho a elegir su siguiente tarea a voluntad propia.

Mientras kirito y eugeo entraban al salón ellos seguían hablando sobre las tareas sagradas y que serian si pudieran elegir.

-vamos dime kirito que serias si pudieras elegir

-no te lo diré, te vas a reír y que hay de ti

-mi familia quiere que siga la tradición de la familia y sea un granjero pero yo realmente quiero…

-qué tal si lo decimos los dos al mismo tiempo-propuso kirito

-está bien a la de 3

1.2…3.

-un espadachín

-un espadachín

Ambos se quedaron mirando atónitos y se echaron a reír no solo se habían llevado bien desde que se hablaron por primera vez si no que tenían muchas cosas en común.

También se fijaron que al decir su meta de vida una chica rápidamente los volteo a verlos, era una chica de una hermosa cabellera dorada y ojos azules como el agua, usaba un vestido celeste con un delantal blanco.

-hola- dijo la niña enérgicamente

Al no tener respuesta de ninguno de los dos. se puso roja de vergüenza y se dio vuelta. Ambos chicas se sintieron mal por ignorarla

-lo lamento soy eugeo

-y yo soy kirito

-me llamo alice schuberg

Los 2 niños la quedaron mirando ella era la hija del jefe del pueblo.

-Entonces ustedes quieren ser espadachines también

-tu pero eres una niñas-dijo kirito

-eso no tiene nada que ver podría ganarles con espadas de madera-dijo alice un poco molesta por ser mirada en menos por ser una mujer

-me encantan los desafíos a ti también verdad eugeo-dijo kirito emocionado

-ee bueno-dijo eugeo un poco nervioso

-hecho-dijo alice sonriendo

Después de la escuela cerca del bosque jugaron a los espadachines y ambos fueron derrotados por alice varias veces.

-estuve tan cerca-dijo kirito mientras caía al césped cansado

-ella es buena-dijo eugeo que estaba en las mismas condiciones

-tú también eres bueno eugeo estuviste cerca más veces de ganarme de las que estuvo kirito , oigan quieren ir a explorar el bosque-dijo alice alegremente

-claro-dijeron los dos niños

Así fue como estos 3 se volvieron amigos inseparables teniendo miles de aventuras, cuando termino el año alice fue designada a aprendiz de monja y el estudio de las artes sagradas, por otro lado kirito y eugeo fueron designados a ser leñadores del giga cedro un árbol gigante con un tronco tan duro como el acero o el hierro.

A pesar de que ninguno había sido seleccionado para su sueño de vida, los tres pequeños niños no imaginaban que su aventura recién comienza.

 **Notas: una corta introducción de cómo se conocieron nuestro 3 héroes ya que en la novela parten siendo amigos de la infancia.**

 **En este mundo al igual que la novela todo será regido bajo el régimen de la iglesia y pretendo seguir la novela como un camino de la historia pero puedo cambiar algunas cosas.**

 **En la novela se explica que kirito vive con los niños de la iglesia por ende en uwo no tiene familia por obvias razones.**

 **En la novela se explica que cuando jugaban a los espadachines alice siempre los vencían**

 **Las artes sagradas son comados que solo algunas personas por decir noble o mas aplicados para que los descubren por si mismos es como el estudio de magia en este mundo**

 **Si usted noto que alice tiene apellido mientras que kirito y eugeo no, esto se debe a que en este mundo solo los nobles tiene apellido, alice es un noble de 5 clase que sería la más baja debido a que su padre es el jefe de la villa y nada mas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 una aventura desafortunada:**

Un pequeño intervalo de golpes secos se escuchaba en el bosque a las fueras del pequeño pueblo de ruild, dos niños uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro estaban bajo un imponente árbol conocido como el giga cedro.

Este árbol era de proporciones inmensas tan duro como el acero y el hierro, se alimentaba de la energía de la diosa terraria y soul, sin mencionar que recuperaba la mitad de vida que le habían quitado en el día en la noche. La única forma de cortar este árbol es utilizando un hacha especial hecha con huesos de dragón. Pero esta no facilita el trabajo ya que estos dos niños son la novena generación de leñadores.

Esta fue su tarea sagrada y deberían cumplirla hasta terminarla pero debido a que en nueve generaciones el árbol solo había recibido ½ de daño esto les llevaría toda su vida.

-estoy agotado dime queda agua en la cantimplora-decía eugeo mientras dejaba caer el pesado hacha de hueso de dragon.

-sí pero déjame un poco maldición ya llevamos un año haciendo esto- dijo kirito mientras ahora recogía el hecha y se preparaba para seguir.

-si realmente mis padres se decepcionaron cuando supieron que sería leñador del giga cedro y no un granjero, pero no dijeron nada mas después de todo uno no elije su tarea sagrada.

-oye eugeo

-di…..-eugeo recibió un poco de tierra en su cara y vio como kirito se echo a reir.

-ahora veras- eugeo salto sobre kirito y ambos cayeron rodando colina abajo y empezaron a jugar luego verse todos sucios y cubiertos de tierra ambos niños se echaron a reir hatas que.

-que se supone que están haciendo

Ambos niños miraron hacia arriba para ver a alice que llevaba su usual vestido y delantal blanco, un sombrero de paja y una canasta

-alice-dijeron los niños nerviosos

-bien levántese les traje el almuerzo

Alice fue designada a ser la aprendiz de monja, ella se instruiría en las sacred arts, pero el pueblo no tenia como pagar su educación por lo tanto alice debía ayudar siempre a los demás cuando pudiera una forma era venir a dejarle el almuerzo a sus amigos.

Ambos chicos empezaron a comer como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas y reconocieron que no había cocinado la hermana azariya si no alice.

-dime eugeo te gusto-pregunto alice tímidamente

-si esta delicioso-dijo eugeo con unas sonrisa

-me alegro mucho-dijo alice mientras se sonrojaba

-alice me pasas el pan-dijo kirito con la boca llena

-si aquí tienes

Los niños terminaron de comer y se recostaron bajo la sombra del giga cedro

-hace mucho calor-dijo kirito

-es verdad tengo que venir rápido para que la comida no se vea afectada si hubiera algún modo de mantenerla fresca-dijo alice

-qué tal si ponemos hojas…o hielo-sugirio eugeo

-de donde sacaremos hielo en esta temporada subir a la montaña no es una opción-dijo kirito desanimado

-bueno mi abuelo me conto que el fundador de la aldea de ruild barcouli una vez viajo a la sierra montañosa y encontró una cueva de hielo donde había un dragón y le robo la espada, pero al ver al dragón furioso y como no lo pudo vencer se la devolvió –conto eugeo

-eso es kirito ,eugeo. Vamos a buscar esa cueva y a buscar el hielo-dijo alice con un tono aventurero.

-si vamos a explorar eso suena interesante-dijo kirito con su característica sonrisa traviesa

-porque ustedes dos siempre se ponen de acuerdo para meterse en problemas-dijo eugeo de manera sacastica

-iremos en el día blanco (equivalente al domingo en uwo los aldeanos no trabajan y descansan ese dia)

Pasaron los días y el tan esperado día llego, partieron en la mañana sumamente temprano los 3 niños caminaban por el bosque rumbo a la sierra montañosa, mientras pasaban atreves del bosque y lagos hacían pequeñas paradas para comer casi al medio día por fin habían llegado cerca de las rocosas y imponentes montañas. En la escuela dirigida por la iglesia les explica que estas montañas levantadas por la diosa terraria actúan igual como murallas para separar al mundo humano del mundo oscuro.

-por aquí hay una entrada-dijo eugeo

-pero esta oscuro debimos traer una antorcha-dijo kirito

-déjenmelo a mi

Alice tomo una barita del suelo y recito una sacred art y una pequeña flama se encendió.

-valla eso es increíble-dijo eugeo

-si es verdad-dijo kirito emocionado

-no es nada es solo una sacred art básica –dijo alice un poco avergonzada

Los niños entraron a la cueva y mientras más se adentraban la cueva se iba tranformando en una especie de palacio de hielo.

-bien tomemos el hielo y..kirito donde vas-dijo eugeo al ver a su mejor amigo seguir adentrándose

-miren esto –dijo apenas kirito como si estuviera demasiado impresionado para creerlo

Eugeo y alice se acercaron y vieron el esqueleto de un dragón, era inmenso y tenia daños de espada en los huesos y los más impresionante es que había cerca de él una hermosa espada azul con un diseño elegante.

-ese….ese…es- dijo alice atónita

-el dragon de leyenda de bercouli tal como la historia que me contaba mi abuelo y esa es la espada

Eugeo se acerco e intento levantarlo puso toda su fuerza incluso si era un niño de 11 años el debería ser capaz de arrastrarla. Pero nada no la movió ni levanto ni siquiera un milímetro. Kirito y alice también ayudaron pero no hubo caso ni la fuerza combinada de los tres sirvió para mover la espada.

-esto es inútil

De repente un fuerte rugido puso a los tres niños a la defensiva

-que fue eso

-no le pero es mejor irnos

-pero por donde entramos

Ninguno recordaba el camino sin embargo el ruido se volvió escuchar en la cueva y los 3 niños salieron corriendo. Hasta que encontraron la salida o se creyeron.

-esto es..

-no puede ser

-tengo miedo

Tomando el camino equivocado el mundo oscuro estaba frente a ellos, el cielo nublado y rojo, la tierra negra muerte sin vida ni vegetación, el olor a azufre. Mientras volvían a escuchar el rugido mirando a los cielos donde venían

-son dragones

\- la persona que los montan están peleando

-es un integrity knight y un dark knigth

Estos caballero ambos guardianes y representantes de ambos mundo batallaban en el cielo en una pelea intensa, el dark knight caballero de las fuerzas reales del mundo oscuro y integrity knight los caballeros protectores de la iglesia y del mundo humano.

Tras un ardua batalla el dark knight callo con su dragón en picada hacia el suelo cerca de la entrada de la cueva mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Alice vio como aquel hombre se retorcía de agonía y como aprendiz de monja ella se acerco lentamente a él con intención de ayudarlo. Sin embargo la vos de eugeo la paro

-detente alice

Alice se detuvo casi rompía la ley, casi rompía el index del taboo , inconscientemente casi cruza al mundo oscura sin embargo alice tropieza y cae y su mano toca el suelo pasando el límite de la cueva. Ella había roto la regla.

Una especie de ruido se escucha por la cueva y varias cabezas raras y deformes aparecen sobre la cueva que los buscaban y observaban

-corran-grito kirito

Los niños corrieron a la salida de la cueva y esta vez volvieron de la manera correcta

-que demonios fue eso..alice estas bien

-si….yo….no te preocupes eugeo-alice todavía estaba en shock por romper una regla del index

-aremos como que nada paso si-dijo kirito

-yo…deje caer el hielo-dijo alice triste

-no te preocupes todos estábamos asustados-dijo eugeo

-entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo kirito

-si-eugeo y alice respondieron

 **Al otro día**

kirito y eugeo se encontraban trabando cortando el giga cedro

-esto es raro alice no ha venido

-si ella nunca se atrasa

Ambos niños escucharon un ruido en el cielo y vieron a un dragón surcas los cielos y se dirigía al pueblo, los dos niños dedujeron en un instante lo que venía a buscar el caballero.

-alice-dijeron ambos

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad desde el bosque hasta el centro del pueblo donde vieron a una gran cantidad de gente y al caballero y su dragon. El padre de alice salió a recibirlo

-ho integrity King-sama en que puedo ayudarlo

-vengo a buscar a la criminal alice schunberg por orden de la iglesia y la administradora sama

-que hizo mi hija

-ella rompió una de las reglas mas importante del index, cruzo al mundo oscuro

El padre de alice la miro despectivamente mientras el caballero le paso unas correas de cuero

-amárrela usted

El padre de alice amarro a su hija y la entrego al caballero.

-que pasara con ella

-por ordenes de la iglesia será ejecutada- el caballero dijo esto mientras amarraba a alice a la pata de su dragon y preparándose para volar a la capital.

-NO ALICEEE-kirito grito entre la multitud intentando detener al caballero pero un niño pequeño fue fácilmente reducido por los adultos de alrededor.

Eugeo solo estaba pasmado mirando con miedo

-EUGEO SALVALA DETENLO

Eugeo escuchaba los gritos de kirito pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cuando decidió reaccionar era muy tarde el dragón ya había empezado a volar

-ALICEEEEEEE-grito eugeo

Alice solo dio una sonrisa mientras decía unas palabras que eugeo no escucho pero entendió leyendo sus labios "gracias". Solo pudo ver con impotencia como alice se alejaba en el cielo amarrado en la pata de un dragón camino a la capital para ser ejecutada.

 **En otro lugar:**

-Mi señora está segura de querer darle esto a esos dos niños ni siquiera sabe si serán de fiar

-confió en ellos Charlotte tiene potencial…además ya estoy desesperada y jugando mis últimas cartas algo me dice que ellos podrían ayudarme a detener a quinella de una vez.

 **Nota: bueno muy apegado a la novela ya lo sé.**

 **El index del taboo es como las leyes y reglas impuesta por la iglesia**

 **Los que leen la novela ya saben quién es esta misteriosa persona**

 **Elimine el arte sagrado de la ventana de estancia por qué no lo encontré necesario para este fic**


End file.
